


A good plan is hard to make

by peachyprince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Slow Burn, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyprince/pseuds/peachyprince
Summary: The view he couldn’t get enough of was the back of Derek Hale’s head. Who knew the man’s beauty spiraled 360 “So unfair” he thought to himself.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. It’s crunch time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction! Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Stiles stared in awe at his crush, sitting right in front of him. He was taking in every single detail he could. This view he could stare at forever, it was so much better than paying attention to what Harris was teaching at the moment. The view he couldn't get enough of was the back of Derek Hale's head. Who knew the man's beauty spiraled 360 " _ So unfair _ ," he thought to himself. Derek's head was full of rich, thick black hair. It looked so healthy. Was it even humanly possible to have hair as beautiful as Derek Hale?  " _Soft,_ " he thought to himself. He didn't realize that his hand slowly rose to touch Derek's hair. Next thing he knew, his hand was stroking Derek's head. 

Derek quickly turned his head to see who the hell just touched him. Glaring daggers at this person. 

" _What the hell…. Stiles_?!" He said quietly and recognizing the person was no other than Stiles Stilinski. It strangely didn't surprise that Stiles would be stroking the back of his head. He always smelled arousal on him, but considering they were hormonal teenagers, he never gave it much thought. 

" _SHITSHITSHIT_ " Was all Stiles could think of. But Derek's hair felt way softer than it looked. He had to think quickly so he wouldn't get beat up by Derek Hale. " _I...I...I saw a bug on your head....Sorry_ " Was the only reasonable response he could come up with. 

Derek then just stared at Stiles, narrowed his eyes because he just lied to him. Too tired to cause a scene, he decided to let it go. He said, " _Thanks, I guess. Just let it be next time_." With that, he turned back to the board and resumed to pay attention to Harris. 

Stiles just ruined any chance he had with Derek. Not that he had any high chances with THE Derek Hale. But any chance he had just disappeared. " _Stupid,_ " he thought to himself, " _Way to go._ " No longer wanting to stare at his crush he decided to look at the board and see what was being written. He knew he'd get over it by tomorrow. He knows one day he will have a chance with Derek. Even if it meant creating a plan to have Derek Hale fall for him.  As of now, he was only a sophomore, and Derek is a senior. Oh, God, he was fucked! With that, he knew he had only a year to make anything happen, happen. " _It's crunch time!_ " He said to himself.

" _What the hell goes on in Stiles's head._ " Derek thought when he heard Stiles whisper the phrase _It's crunch time_. He then continued to his notes. He swears there is something wrong with Stiles. 

Little did he know that Stiles's brain was forming a big plan for them. 


	2. Chapter 2: To boldly go where no Plan has gone before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins to gather ideas for his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 for this! Enjoy :)

Coming home from a long day, Derek was pulling into the driveway of his home. Hopping out of his car, finally being welcomed with the smells of the preserve. Nothing but the smell of wood, grass, and earth filled his nostrils. Just what he needed after a long day. He was glad his family lived right in the middle of the woods. It gave them space and privacy, just what they needed as werewolves. He never could imagine living in a crowded city that is not the life he wants. Although he would live in a city for a few years if it is just for college or a short term job. But the woods are where he belonged in the woods where he could be his true wolf. 

" _DEREK! Get your butt over here and help set up the table_!" Laura said on the porch. She must've heard him come up a few miles down the road and waited for her moment. Coming back to reality, he got the rest of his belongings and headed to his home. His day was beginning to end. He walked straight to his room to change and settle home. 

Next thing he knew, he was sitting down with his family for dinner. 

" _Earth to Derek!_ " Cora snapped. " _Come on, the pull isn't even that strong! The moon is only less than five days away. Pull yourself together! What's wrong with you?_ " Cora stated. 

" _Stop it, Cora. He handles the moon's pull differently than you._ " His mother spoke up. She is siding with Derek this time. Talia tries her best to be reasonable with everyone. Which was one of her best traits as the Alpha. 

" _Nothing, I am just having an off day_." Derek stated as he took a slow bite of his bright pink steak. Cooked just the way it liked it. Seared for flavor on the outside while the inside was bleeding all over his plate. The sight of his meal made him remember how hungry he was. Steak and mashed potatoes with a side of vegetables always made a great meal. His mom Talia always won people over with her cooking. It came in especially handy for pack meetings and territory negotiations. Derek would be weird when full moons were close. Well that's how his family described. He felt like he was on autopilot at the moment, physically. He was with his family, but mentally he was somewhere else lost in thought. 

Each wolf had its own way of dealing with the moon's pull. Laura's way was through annoying other members of their pack in need of attention. As for Cora, she would just get energetic and hyper. Both of his parents would become more affectionate with their children. It got easier to cope with the moon, but of course, that came with age and experience. For the rest of the dinner, Derek just focused on his meal and ignored the talk around him. His pack sensing that they just left him alone for the rest of the night. 

The day came and went. Derek was currently lying in bed thinking about the day until he remembered how Stiles touched him in class. He didn't like being touched by people very much sure if people touched him, he'd get pissed off and try his best not to beat them up. Yet, he should have been mad that Stiles touched him but for some reason he was not. He couldn't even think of a right to be mad. But the question was why Stiles was touching him? He knew Stiles and has seen him lurk around Scott from lacrosse. But that was the extent of his knowledge of Stiles Stilinski. Glancing at his clock, he decided to leave it alone and allow himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun began to shine down as Stiles was making a list of the traits he was confident from the various articles from googling "How to get him to notice you." Desperate, he began to make a list of the possible ways Derek could notice him. Derek already knew his name …….He... knew ...his name! HEKNEWHISNAME!!!!! Realizing his crush knew his name made his heart pound in joy! Derek already knows his name, which means he exists somewhere in Derek's world! This was a truly incredible feeling nothing could compare to this! Snapping out of it, he continued his list. Looking at the notes he currently has...

"Look Fabulous" Glancing at his closet, he knew that would never work. For once, he was starting to regret his choice of comfort over fashion. Could Derek be attracted to graphic T's? No way Derek always wears dark colors, never anything else. _NEXT_

"Make A Good First Impression" Already failed! By acting like a creep and stroking his hair. Stiles thought he got over the cringe but it still left a permanent thought in the back of his head. Was the soft, smooth, thick feeling of Derek's hair worth the lifetime cringe? Stiles hasn't decided yet. So _NEXT_

"Look Him in the Eyes," Yikes, Stiles thought to himself. Derek did have beautiful green eyes. It was just perfect how his bright green eyes contrasted over Derek's tan skin. His skin tan from Lacrosse and all of the various sports Derek plays. But looking at them also made him feel uncomfortable. As much as Stiles likes Derek, there was something about Derek that didn't feel right to Stiles. Maybe he was being too paranoid. After all, he was the Sheriff's son. So _NEXT_

"Share Common Interests" BINGO! Stiles had a winner. Although he didn't know much about Derek, he knew he was human, at least. Humans do eat no, they have to eat! That is a common interest. They definitely have to have that in common. So all Stiles had to do was find out what kind of food Derek liked, and he could shower him with the types of food he cooked. If there was one thing Stiles could definitely do was cook a good meal. Grinning at himself and finally feeling satisfied, he closed his laptop. He began to prepare dinner for him and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer. I think as I keep writing the chapters will slowly get longer. Anyway, let mw know what y'all think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more. I was originally planing this to be a oneshot. But if y'all want more I'll make this into more chapters. Just let me know! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment let me know what y'all think. :)


End file.
